El mejor conserje del mundo
by chipikroou
Summary: Castigarlo había sido lo indicado, dejarlo a cargo de la limpieza... quizá no tanto. (Los personajes listados cambian según el drabble del que trate).l
1. Chapter 1

**El mejor conserje del mundo**

 **.**

 **Migas**

 **.**

Aspiraba en silencio los pasillos, un poco menos malhumorado que otros días, cuando no tenía que verle la cara a Deku, el quehacer no era tan malo. Exhaló y observó el suelo, pendiente de no dejar un solo espacio sin aspirar, entonces la aspiradora pareció encontrar una nueva fuente de suciedad.

—¿Eh?

Movió la aspiradora un poco más a la izquierda. El sonido de nuevo. Sus fosas nasales se expandieron un momento. Un poco más a la izquierda y de nuevo el sonido.

—¡¿Qué mierda?!

Se agachó al suelo y presionó la mano contra la alfombra. Entrecerró los ojos y observó, furioso, las migas que se habían pegado a sus palmas. Golpeó el suelo con su puño, se levantó, y sin dejar de gruñir, siguió el camino creado por las basurillas que no veían sus ojos, siempre a la izquierda. Giró sin prestarle atención a sus pasos y siguió aspirando, con movimientos cada vez más cortos y veloces; estaba tan concentrado y molesto que su mano libre emitió pequeñas explosiones cuando la aspiradora topó con una puerta. Levantó la mirada y miró furioso la madera.

Kirishima abrió la puerta entonces, sosteniendo una galleta en la mano, unas cuantas migas en las comisuras de sus labios.

—¿Qué quieres, Bakugo?

La mano del muchacho lo silenció y apenas reaccionó a tiempo para endurecer su rostro y que las pequeñas explosiones no le dañaran la piel. Se quitó la mano de encima

—¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!

—¡Deja de comer en los putos pasillos, maldito pelo-pincho!

* * *

 ***Deja su escrito tímidamente sobre la mesa y se va***

Si ya lo habían leído, seh… lo borré. Lo siento. Lo vuelvo a publicar porque… pues, son los chacha problems de Bakugo… y estoy lo suficientemente orgullosa de esta ocurrencia.

 _Viernes, 12 de octubre de 2018_


	2. Chapter 2

**Uniforme**

 **.**

Bostezó y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la reluciente sala común. Podía escuchar a Deku terminar de hacer algunos de sus quehaceres y sus estúpidos murmullos le molestaban un poco… pero estaba más cansado que molesto. Nunca creyó que aspirar, barrer y lavar los suelos pudiera provocarle tremendo dolor de espalda. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a tomar una pequeña siesta antes de que el resto volviera de su día normal de clases y comenzaran a armar sus escándalos.

—¡¿Eh?! —despertó de un sobresalto, luego de sentir que algo le golpeaba el pecho. —¡¿Quién me golpeó?! ¡Maldito Deku! ¡Te mataré!

Con semblante de pocos amigos y el puño blandido, miró molesto la caja que había caído al suelo y luego observó el reloj que había en una de las paredes. La siesta que suponía ser de unos cuantos minutos, terminó consumiendo poco más de una hora.

—Cálmate, chispitas —dijo Kirishima, con una sonrisa divertida.

Sero a su lado, señaló la caja que Bakugo observaba fijamente, sin espabilar aún.

—Aizawa-sensei dijo que debías llevarlo o algo así.

Observó a los muchachos, aún adormilado, y luego tomó la caja con movimientos perezosos. La observó unos instantes, antes de abrirla sin romper el empaque; bostezando extendió una extraña camiseta negra frente a él, que se desdobló y se desdobló.

—¿¡Qué es esta mierda!? —preguntó, agitando el uniforme de sirvienta en una mano.

Kirishima y Sero corrieron por el pasillo, sin dejar de reírse.

—¡Vuelvan acá! ¡Malditos! —su palma produjo pequeñas chispas que resonaron en la habitación. —¡Dejen de reírse! ¡Voy a matarlos!

La caja en la que habían guardado el uniforme surcó la sala común e impactó en la nuca de Sero, cuyas risas estallaron con aun más fuerza que antes, acompañadas por las del pelirrojo. Gritaron, divertidos, y volvieron a echar a correr cuando Bakugo surcó la habitación de un salto.

—¡Haré que se arrepientan!

—¡No utilices tu quirk de manera indiscriminada dentro del edificio! —recriminaba Iida.

Yaoyorozu se mantenía al margen, observando todo, avergonzada y sumamente indignada. ¿Por qué siempre utilizaban su creación de ese modo?

* * *

 _Viernes, 19 de octubre de 2018_


	3. Chapter 3

**Golosinas**

 **.**

Uraraka terminaba sus deberes, mientras comía, tranquila y distraída, los mochi que había comprado días antes. Tenía todos los libros esparcidos sobre la mesa y se concentraba solamente en el que había frente a ella, mientras uno a uno, los mochi desparecían lentamente de sus envolturas.

Luego de media hora, estiró los brazos y escuchó su espalda acomodarse. —Al fin terminé.

Miró el reloj, satisfecha, al ver que aún le quedaban horas a la tarde y echó un vistazo al resto de las muchachas, que aún no parecían terminar sus deberes. Estaba a punto de relajarse, cuando una sensación extraña se le posó en la nuca y le envió un escalofrío por la espalda, obligándola a voltear. Bakugo la miraba fijamente, con el rostro descompuesto por la furia y sosteniendo en sus manos una bolsa abierta. Podía jurar que veía algo oscuro emanar del cuerpo del muchacho y alcanzarla lentamente.

Dejó salir un chillido, se levantó rápidamente del suelo y recogió sus libros y libretas. Corrió hacia su habitación, huyendo de Bakugo y aferrándose a su basura con su vida.

* * *

 _Miércoles, 24 de octubre de 2018_


	4. Chapter 4

**Manchas**

 **.**

Ashido, Jirou y Yaoyorozu platicaban animadamente. Luego de terminar sus deberes y entrenar, se ducharon y decidieron relajarse en la sala común, con el resto de sus compañeros. Reían, luego de que Yaoyorozu les sirviera de un té, cuyo nombre no habían escuchado antes y cuyo sabor parecía ir más allá de lo que Ashido y Jirou podían degustar con sus paladares inexpertos.

Bakugo entrecerró los ojos al ver que Ashido volvía su taza a la mesa, mientras una pequeñísima gota de te escurría del sitio del que ella había bebido, hasta llegar a la mesa y sumarse a la humedad que comenzaba a dibujar un fino aro en la superficie que había limpiado con tanto ahínco horas atrás.

En un cambio de tema, Jirou notó que alguien las miraba y al ver por encima de su hombro, le sorprendió encontrarse con la intensa mirada de Bakugo, que estaba tenso a unos metros de ellas, sosteniendo en sus manos un balde con utensilios de limpieza. Siguió la trayectoria de la mirada en silencio, ignorando la plática entre Ashido y Yaoyorozu, y sus ojos se encontraron con las tazas de té sobre la mesa. Confundida, miró de nuevo a Bakugo y luego a las muchachas, que parecían no notar al muchacho.

Se rascó la mejilla, demasiado incómoda.

—Eh… ¿Qué les parece si vamos a mi habitación? —murmuró, con voz vacilante y no muy convencida de su ofrecimiento.

—¡Vamos a la mía! —exclamó Ashido. —¡Mi mamá me envió unas cosas que pedí por internet y se las quiero mostrar!

Se levantaron de la mesa, cargando sus respectivas tazas y caminaron hacia los dormitorios; Jirou exhaló un poco más tranquila al dar la vuelta hacia el pasillo y salir del campo de visión de Bakugo.

En la sala común, el rubio miraba con odio los aros que las tazas habían dibujado en la mesa, mientras sus puños temblaban. Rechinando los dientes, roció limpiador y lustró con dedicación.

* * *

Si celebran Halloween... espero reciban muchas sorpresitas dulces y sabrosas c:

 _Miércoles, 31 de octubre de 2018_


	5. Chapter 5

**Pelitos**

 **.**

Bakugo observó, ligeramente confundido, la extraña bruma que se levantó luego de que intentara barrer el suelo del pasillo. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en reconocer aquello que lo envolvía, y si lo comprendió, fue por el súbito estornudo que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. No era una extraña ilusión o el quirk de alguno de sus compañeros, era algo más mundano e incluso risible. Era estúpido.

¡Eran pelos!

Sacudió las manos con fuerza frente a él, en un intento por deshacerse de los pelillos que flotaban a su alrededor, algunos atrapaban la luz y el fáciles de ver, otros parecían envolverse en el velo de la invisibilidad, pero igual le jodían la nariz. Cerró los puños y convirtió un grito de frustración en gruñido.

—¡¿Quién tiene un jodido animal?! ¡¿Quién?!

Caminaba, apretando en su mano la escoba, la cual, de no ser un objeto inanimado, habría temido por su integridad.

—Voy a matarlo… Voy a patearle el trasero veinte veces…

Bajó los escalones, haciendo más ruido del habitual con sus pasos.

—…y luego voy a mandar a su asqueroso animal a la calle…

Llegó a la planta baja y de grandes zancadas llegó a la sala común, donde algunas personas ya se encontraban haciendo sus deberes.

—¿¡Quién es el hijo de puta que tiene una mascota aquí!?

Uraraka y Ashido abrieron grandes los ojos y se encogieron en sus lugares, bajando la mirada hacia sus libretas y guardando completo silencio, luego de haber estar platicando animadamente. Kaminari, Sero y Kirishima le miraron con indiferencia, acostumbrados ya a sus malas actitudes.

—Creo que Kōda —dijo Kaminari, señalando hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el muchacho al que se refería.

Bakugo rechinó los dientes y, al instante, Kaminari comprendió su indiscreción y miró al frente, arrepentido. El rubio caminó hacia la mesa, enseñando los dientes en un gesto de furia. Se detuvo detrás del muchacho, ganándose de inmediato la mirada de Tokoyami, que le acompañaba, y que no le saludó al notar su mal temple.

Kōda volteó, tímido, y tembló al encontrarse con la mirada iracunda.

—Tu…

Los ojos rojos repararon entonces en el pequeño conejito que descansaba en el regazo del muchacho y que olfateaba con curiosidad, estirándose hacia él. Su labio tembló un momento y el espasmo alcanzó uno de sus ojos; el conejillo se estiraba aún más hacia él, en un intento por saciar su inocente curiosidad.

Sin que se diera cuenta, su postura perdió rigidez y su semblante la ira.

—¡Hay pelos en todos lados! ¡Yo no los pienso limpiar! —arrojó la escoba al suelo. —¡Cepilla más seguido a tu conejo!

Y sin más, dio media vuelta y se alejó, decidido a usar la aspiradora en lugar de la estúpida escoba. Todos le siguieron con la mirada, atónitos por la manera en que su actitud había cambiado y sin poder comprender realmente lo que había pasado.

Kōda sostenía a su conejo de manera protectora al salir de la sala común.

* * *

 **Jelou**

Vi unos fanarts en los que Bakugo adora los gatos y los conejos son igual de temperamentales que los gatos, así que same difference…

 _Miércoles, 14 de noviembre de 2018_


	6. Chapter 6

**Agallas**

 **.**

A Bakugo no le tomaba mucho tiempo limpiar, pero le gustaba asegurarse que todo quedara reluciente, algo con lo que no congeniaban ni Deku, ni el resto de sus compañeros. Así que fue común verlo despotricar más de lo normal en esos cortos días y escuchar una que otra explosión contenida dentro de un puño que temblaba.

Kirishima y Sero se habían dado cuenta de todos los pequeños detalles desde el primer día y luego de un largo, aburrido y agotador día en la escuela, casi parecía una urgencia… una necesidad vital obtener una buena ronda de risas.

Y qué mejor, que la fuente eterna de diversión que podía llegar a ser el estudiante número uno.

—Oye, Bakugo…

El rubio levantó la mirada de su teléfono móvil y los observó aburrido. —¿Qué…?

Las palabras murieron en su garganta y sus cejas se juntaron, mientras uno de sus ojos era atacado por un espasmo. Kirishima y Sero lo miraron, fingiendo completa demencia, con sus dedos llenos de chocolate y rodeados por una infinidad de envolturas y migas que jamás sabría cómo habían llegado a parar allá tan rápido.

Decir que estaba anonadado sería mentir… se lo cargaba el demonio de lo enojado que estaba.

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo toda la mañana? —preguntó Kirishima.

—¡¿Ah?!

—Deberías hacer mejor tu trabajo —murmuró Sero, la sonrisa traicionándolo.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, pedazo de mierda?!

—¡Que no sabes limpiar! —exclamó Kaminari desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

Se levantó del sillón y sus palmas estallaron, el resto estaba ya tan acostumbrado a aquello que ni siquiera repararon en ellos.

—¡Dímelo a la cara, maldito!

Como otras tantas veces, huyeron rodeados en carcajadas. Mientras Bakugo gruñía desesperado y recogía las envolturas violentamente, entre amenazas de muerte.

* * *

 **c':**

Este es el último y no recuerdo si lo llegué a publicar… en fin, gracias por leer :D

Solo fue Bakugo limpiando y haciendo berrinche… y los otros idiotas molestándolo como siempre. Espero no esperaran algo diferente, cochinotes! (lol)

 _Miércoles, 21 de noviembre de 2018_


End file.
